Peanut punch is a beverage which is well known and popular in the West Indies Islands. However, to date there has been nothing in the way of a standard formula for or method of making peanut punch, particularly one that would be suitable for industry production. Also anything that is presently available in the way of peanut punch, is made with synthetic ingredients and does not have the food value of natural ingredients which has and continues to come to the forefront over the last few years.